


A Stray Bullet Redux

by butterflycollective



Category: Guns of Paradise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27554341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflycollective/pseuds/butterflycollective
Summary: Based on the "Stray Bullet" episode. Amelia gets caught in the crossfire as Ethan's violent past haunts those he loves
Relationships: Ethan Cord/Amelia Lawson





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Writing the characters for fun

The poker game took a serious turn when the pot grew in size as each player anted in including Ethan.

"Two bits…"

"Another…

Ethan spoke up.

"What's two bits to you?"

Scotty kept the glasses filled with whisky. Jake gestured to him.

"Leave the bottle."

Another man spoke up.

"Maybe you better slow down Jake."

"Maybe…"

But he lifted his hand up towards the bottle held by Scotty.

"We're playing cards if you don't mind."

Another man sighed.

"Ethan…I'm on it."

Charlie put in his bet. Then they heard some music playing. Jake turned to look.

"What is that?"

"Cards Jake."

"How many," a burly man asked.

Jake looked disoriented.

"Give me three…"

Ethan knew that the man had been hitting the liquor hard. As fast as Scotty could fill his glass and refill it. If he could just keep his mind on poker…but the man seemed determined to drink with each round and between rounds.

At the barber shop, Baxter had George on the chair giving him a cut. Both Joseph and Ben, their hair slicked back just sat and watched. Neither looked too happy with their new looks. Baxter raved.

"Amazing what a haircut and a little grease can do…aint that right boys?"

Joseph and Ben both looked down.

"Yes Sir...Mr. Baxter."

George looked at the barber nervously.

"George don't you worry. When I'm done you're going to look just as good as them."

George squished his face in anticipation of Baxter putting grease in his hair.

Ethan loved his full house as Jake seemed to be distracted by the music playing.

"Do you hear that?"

Ethan wanted to stick to card playing.

"No. Play or fold."

They all waited until Jake smiled.

"Never bluff a bluffer. I call."

Ethan displayed his hand. Jake's eyes widened. Charlie snickered.

"Looks like your luck there has taken a change for the worse."

Charlie laughed but Jake frowned.

"Luck nothing…what's that noise?"

Jake got up and headed towards the window.

The music turned out to be organ playing and both Robert and Jane Parker singing, "shall we gather by the river" while Claire hummed along sitting in a pew. She loved music and listening to people sing especially inside a church. She'd rarely attended services since leaving St. Louise to come to Paradise.

Jake stumbled through town following the trail of the music, determined to make it stop until he came to the church and wandered inside. He took a gun out and pointed it, causing the music to stop abruptly as the Parkers ducked for cover. Claire screamed when she saw the man. She watched him fire his gun at the organ, splintering the wood.

Ethan ran in and grabbed him.

"I wasn't done yet."

Ethan looked around him.

"Everyone all right?"

Robert sighed.

"Yeah we're all right…I didn't realize my playing was so bad."

Ethan grabbed Jake and led him out of the church with Claire and the Parkers following him. Jake protested.

"I wasn't doing nothing."

Charlie and P.J. the marshal walked over both looking at Ethan.

"He shot up the church…"

"I wasn't done yet."

P.J. sighed.

"Charlie take him home."

Ethan balked.

"Maybe he's better off under lock and key."

P.J. shook his head.

"His wife just left him. He's not taking it too well. Want me to lock him up for that?"

"I'm taking it just fine," insisted Jake.

Ethan remained stubborn that he should go to jail.

"For his own good…"

P.J. vetoed that.

"Charlie take him home."

Claire walked with the Parkers up to Ethan where she introduced them.

"This is Uncle Ethan and I'm Claire…"

They all shook hands.

"This is my wife Jane," Robert said, "We were passing through and looking for a place to escape the heat of the day and I saw the pipe organ and couldn't resist."

Claire smiled at her new friends. Ethan arched his brows.

"You a preacher?"

Robert smiled.

"Oh no…I'm a school teacher."

His wife chimed in.

"We're both school teachers."

Ethan adjusted his hat.

"Well…"

Then he looked up and saw Amelia leaving the mercantile. He walked up to her and pointed out his three nephews sitting by the barber shop.

"What do you see?"

She tried to be diplomatic but failed.

"I see three boys with dreadful haircuts."

"Besides that…"

"Claire and two school teachers."

He narrowed his eyes.

"How did you know they were school teachers?"

She bit back a chuckle.

"Well look at them…"

"Yeah…"

She started to walk away and he followed her.

"Wait a minute…can we talk some business?"

"You like the land…"

"Do you think it's a good idea?"

"Excellent…if you want to refinance your loan."

"I'm going to start making payments on all my loans soon."

"When?"

"Soon"

"And the back rent?"

"Real soon…"

"You can hardly find work now."

He stopped walking.

"I'll be able to find more work with the teachers minding the children."

"That remains to be seen…"

She reached the door of the bank.

"Are you going to give me the loan or not?"

She just looked at him.

"After you Mr. Cord…"

They walked into the bank to discuss business.

The children, dreadful haircuts and all and Ethan ate a meal in the restaurant with the Parkers.

"We came West five years ago to educate the Indians," Robert said, "It's hard work. Frustrating too. We didn't expect the red man to embrace us but we didn't expect to meet as much resistance as we did either."

Ethan sipped his coffee listening.

"In another year we probably would have given up anyway…but then we lost our children and that pushed our decision to return home to Boston even sooner."

George spoke up.

"You lost your children?"

Claire looked at him.

"George hush."

"Yes we had two children George. Cholera last spring. Swept through the reservations like wildfire."

George seemed perplexed.

"You mean you couldn't find them?"

Jane smiled, sadness in her eyes.

"No George, our children died. That's what we meant when we said lost."

"Tad was eight, Abigail almost five," Robert said.

Ben looked up from his plate.

"I…I'm sorry."

Claire looked wistful.

"Yes we all are."

George looked at the couple.

"My mom died too."

Ethan broke in the somber conversation.

"Mr. Parker, you mind if I have a word with you?"

George wiped his mouth and said, certainly and left the table with Ethan. Joseph watched them go.

"What's he going to do?"

Claire took another bite of food.

"Exactly what you think."

George looked confused.

"What's that?"

"It'd be nice…"

"What would?"

Joseph glared.

"We could live without it."

George felt even more lost.

"Without what?"

The two men walked through the hotel together. Ethan telling the story of how he wound up raising his sister's four children in Paradise.

"To tell you the truth, it hasn't been half bad. They're fine children. In fact…they've been teaching me how to read."

"That's nice Mr. Cord."

"But that's not the way it's supposed to be. They need a proper education so…here…"

He handed George a slip of paper and the man opened it.

"What's this?"

"I like to put you on for as long as that's good for."

"Mr. Cord, your niece and nephews seem bright eager well mannered."

"That was their mama's doing."

"It'd be a privilege to be their teachers but it's just not possible. It's too soon after our own tragedy."

George handed the paper back to him.

"We really do need to be getting back home."

Ethan nodded, hearing the weary sadness in the man's voice.

"Yeah…"

Amelia left the bank to go out into the street watching several men on bicycles. Ethan, the Parkers and the children left the restaurant and George saw the same sight.

"Look at that," he said pointing.

He ran towards the men on the bicycles while the Parkers thanked Ethan for the lunch.

"It's my pleasure."

Then Jake showed up again with a shotgun this time and started firing shots randomly. Everyone on the street reacted and went for cover. Ethan grabbed his gun and hid behind a wooden frame as windows shattered, people screamed and horses dumped riders into the street.

Chaos reigned where there'd been peace moments earlier.

Ethan followed Jake who still fired his gun at whatever moved as people hid and watched. He shot up a produce stand while Ethan advanced on him with his gun out. Suddenly a wagon went by and George ran from his hiding place out into the street.

Amelia saw him first.

"George no…."

Then she sprinted after him. Just as Ethan and Jake fired their guns at each other. When the smoke cleared, Jake lay in the street. Ethan's gun had hit him.

But just behind him, Ethan saw Amelia lying in the street motionless.


	2. Chapter 2

Ethan saw his nephew George emerge from under where Amelia lay in the street. Horror filled him as he realized what had happened.

He'd fired his gun at Jake who'd been shooting up the town and hadn't seen Amelia standing behind him probably after running out to protect George from his uncle's gun. They all ran towards them, led by Ethan who put his hands on his nephew's shoulders looking him over.

"You all right?"

George looked shaken but nodded. Then Ethan looked down at Amelia who hadn't stirred at all. He rolled her over gently and saw the blood pooling beside her in the dirt.

"My God…"

She'd been hit on the side below her shoulder from the looks of where the blood stained her dress. George moved closer.

"Is she…"

Ethan picked her up off the street, not sure what to do…except take her to her house and fetch for someone to take care of her. He knew how to fire a gun sure enough but not how to deal with the consequences when one of his bullets struck home…even if it was an innocent bystander. And of all the people…he'd just been talking business with her earlier. Hoping that the topic would change to something more personal. He had his eye on her that way for a while…but she was still married to her husband which complicated things…

Now she lay on the ground bleeding from a gunshot wound after protecting George without thinking. Doing what he should have been doing.

P.J. finally remembered he was the marshal and started to clear a path for Ethan.

"All right folks back up."

Ethan turned to him.

"Where's Baxter?"

"I'll get him."

Ethan nodded and carried the woman who felt so limp in his arms down the street. So many emotions swirling inside of him right now. The children fell in step behind him but his focus was on what he'd just done. Fetching Baxter…now he could treat simple gunshot wounds but if the bullet cut in deep…he might do more harm than good. He looked down at Amelia, her face had gone ashen, her eyes closed. If it hadn't been for the faint pulse…he'd think he lost her.

"You heard him folks…Marshal said move out."

George picked up his hat and followed the others.

Ethan carried Amelia into her house into the sunroom followed by Joseph. He'd been in her house several times so he knew where to take her. She still hadn't moved at all but he willed her not to leave them.

"What are we going to do?"

Ethan didn't like the answer he had to give.

"Wait for Baxter."

Claire furrowed her brow.

"The barber?"

"Closest thing this town has to a doctor."

Ethan gently placed her on the bed. As tenderly as he was able…then tended to the children.

"Kids wait outside…come on…"

He herded them out and closed the double doors. Then he sat next to her and waited for Baxter, not knowing what to do. Feeling so damn helpless as she remained unresponsive beside him, still dressed up in her fancy dress…when he'd first seen her in it, he thought how pretty she looked. Hell, she always looked pretty no matter what. Even now, she looked as if she were sleeping…which one might be lulled into thinking were it not for the blood.

It'd all happened so fast after all. One minute Jake had been in the street shooting, the next Amelia had been down on the ground.

He wrapped one of her gloved hands in both of his trying to rub some life into it. Her fingers were limp. He'd wished she'd squeeze his hand back at least a little bit.

"Please…don't die."

He heard the doors open and Baxter walked in with purpose, pushing his sleeves up.

"Let's see what we got here."

P.J. followed him inside and both he and Ethan watched as the barber probed Amelia's gunshot wound. They didn't look at each other then…they just focused on Amelia.

The children sat outside waiting in the parlor with the Parkers who joined them. George sighed.

"It's all my fault."

"That's not true George," Robert said.

Joseph jumped in.

"It's Uncle Ethan's fault."

Claire interjected.

"It wasn't anybody's fault. He made a mistake."

Ben rushed outside and Claire followed him.

In the sunroom, Baxter grimaced as he wiped away more blood while Ethan and P.J. stood watching.

"Well?"

"I'm no doctor…"

"We know that. Well how bad is she?"

Baxter shook his head.

"It's so bad. I don't even know how bad."

He stood up and faced P.J.

"I can't do anything. I'm not a doctor. Want me to telegraph Dr. Garrison?"

Ethan kept his eyes on Amelia lying there. He just wished she'd wake up and be all right. No chance of that happening especially with Baxter not willing to do anything. Mention of Garrison and he looked at the other two men. His office, two towns over and many miles of rugged terrain in between.

"That's crazy. He's a day's ride from here."

Baxter shook his head and P.J. looked over at Ethan.

"Send a telegram."

Ethan made his own decision what to do but P.J. blocked his exit.

"She won't last 24 hours. She might not last the night now I got to get help."

Ethan knew he had to find John Taylor and quick. His friend had saved his life more than once. He was Amelia's only chance to survive his own mistake.

"What kind of medical help? The Indian…now turn around."

Ethan turned around and P.J. started to cuff him.

"He knows what he's doing. He saved my life."

"What for? Couldn't keep your hands off the trigger could you Cord? Wasn't your business."

"He was shooting up the town…could have killed someone."

"The town I was paid to protect. I was there. Charlie and I right behind you…ready…we could have gotten him and not her."

Ethan just stared at him.

"If you'd locked him up like I told you none of this would have happened."

That ticked P.J. off and he turned Ethan around to face him.

"Tell me nothing…I'm the marshal. I keep the peace here."

P.J. took his gun out and they walked towards the doors. But Ethan stopped, feeling now he was begging for her life.

"If you let the Indian take a look at her…"

"Move…"

"You're killing her."

"It's your bullet."

P.J. led him past the children.

"Joseph find John Taylor…"

George's lip quivered.

"Uncle Ethan…"

He gestured to the Parkers who just stood there stunned.

"Could you…"

They nodded and he knew the children were in good hands. Now if Joseph could just find John Taylor then Amelia would be as well.

They walked outside and ran into Ben.

"Go back inside Ben…"

The little boy didn't heed him.

"Go back…the Parkers will look after you."

"B..b…but…"

"Ben they're good people. You're going to be all right."

P.J. had little patience.

"Move it…"

"Ben you're going to have to tell me later. Now go on back."

Jane Parker cooked up a good meal for the children at the house with the Parkers but they didn't feel like eating much. Ethan still remained in jail with no word on how long he'd stay there. No word on whether or not Amelia still lived.

Jane spoke up.

"Anyone who wishes may be excused."

Claire began to clear the table.

"It's not like we don't appreciate your cooking."

"I understand…"

Joseph walked into the room and Claire looked at him.

"Did you find John Taylor?"

"No…does anybody know where he lives?"

Ben and George shrugged.

"Will Mrs. Lawson get well," George asked.

Robert looked grave.

"We can only hope."

"We hoped our mother would get better."

Claire returned to the table.

"I'd like to take some dinner to Uncle Ethan. Is it all right Mrs. Parker?"

"If Joseph will take you."

Ben started to follow them but Robert spoke up.

"It's too late for you tonight Ben."

"No…"

Jane interjected.

"I beg your pardon."

"It's not too late."

"Mr. Parker told you it's too late Ben."

"He's not the b…b…boss of me."

Robert looked at him.

"Now listen son…"

"I'm not your s…s…son…"

Jane put her foot down.

"We won't quarrel about this Ben. You may not go."

Ben dashed out of the room, leaving George alone with the Parkers to toy with his food.

Amelia didn't regain consciousness as she lay in the sunroom of her house while P.J. the marshal watched over her. She hadn't stirred at all and he knew she'd soon succumb to her gunshot wound…before the doctor had a chance to arrive in Paradise.

Claire walked into the sunroom and took a look at Amelia just lying there, pale and so still. Like she had earlier when her uncle had first brought her to her house and lay her on the bed.

She didn't think she'd last the night.

At the jail, Charlie nodded off to sleep in his chair while watching over his lone prisoner, Ethan who'd been miserable in his cell. He knew that the Parkers would take care of his niece and nephews but he missed them. He'd also been haunted by his last view of Amelia lying near death after being shot with his gun.

He didn't know if she still held onto life or had succumbed to her injury. The Amelia he knew was beautiful as anything he'd ever seen, but she was tough too. She'd survived a lot first being married to an unrepentant conman and then when he abandoned her…and then when she'd been shot. Well, there had been no way to even know where Pierce had gone or if he even cared.

But then again, he hadn't shot her. It'd been him that had done that. And now…the not knowing, that was killing him.

Claire walked into the jail.

"I brought you your supper."

"How are the boys?"

"They wanted to come but the Parkers thought it was too late."

Ethan sat on the bunk.

"They let you come by yourself?"

She held onto the bars looking at him, the saddest expression on her face. It nearly broke his heart because he knew she wasn't going to tell him the truth.

"Look Claire…It's all right for Joseph to be angry with me…You don't have to…It's all right for you to be angry too."

She shook her head.

"I'm not angry."

"Well I am…"

He wasn't lying about that. He'd never been so angry with himself…at least not in a long while.

She sighed.

"It was an emergency."

That didn't comfort him.

"I did what I always do…I reached for a gun."

She protested.

"There's no way for you to know."

"Doesn't make me any less responsible does it?"

She sighed deeply.

"What's going to happen to you?"

His voice fell quiet.

"I don't know…"

He got off his bunk and walked up to the bars.

"Can you go see how she's doing for me?"

Claire looked quite solemn.

"I did before I came here. She's so white…so still. She's going to die, I know it. They'll send you away. That'll…we'll lose everybody."

She reached for his hand and he took hers, gripping it almost like a lifeline. She tried to smile at him, to be strong.

"I'll be back tomorrow…"

"Thank you."

"Goodnight…"

And with tears in her eyes, she left him alone in his jail cell. Ethan knew he had to get out of his cell and find John Taylor…Amelia's life depended on it…the children depended on him. He couldn't just let her die. As he looked over to where his guard slept, he thought of one right quick.

"Hey Charlie…"

Charlie woke up.

"Huh?"

"You going to keep me locked up here all night long?"

"Till the marshal says otherwise…"

"Don't you think you'd better lock this door?"

Charlie rushed on over to the cell.

"What?"

"Thank you Ethan if the marshal ever found out he'd have my be…"

Then Ethan grabbed him by his hair and pulled him closer.

"You got me…"

Ethan soon had his gun too and aimed it at him.

"Unlock it."

"Yes Sir."

Charlie unlocked the door and Ethan walked out of it. Ethan motioned for him with the gun to take his place.

"Get inside…go on…"

Ethan picked the bottle of whisky off the desk and gave it to him.

"That'll keep you company."

"Mighty thoughtful of you," Charlie said.

Then he left the office to go find John Taylor…and quick. He knew if he let Amelia die…a part of him would die too.

Ben waited until everyone was asleep. He got out of bed, grabbed his shoes and left the silent household to go running to town to find Ethan.


	3. Chapter 3

Ben tossed and turned in his bed. He couldn't sleep, not a wink because his uncle was now sitting in a jail cell for shooting Amelia. They had dragged him off to jail cuffed at the wrists right in front of him and Ethan had told him not to worry.

But all Ben could do was worry and he'd wanted so badly to go with Claire and Joseph to visit their uncle in jail and bring him his supper. Just so he could know that Uncle Ethan was doing okay. They hadn't beaten him up or thrown him off a cliff or made him disappear. Ben thought any one of those things might have happened and he wanted to check for himself.

So he got out of bed, quietly grabbed his boots and coat and headed to the door while the others slept in darkness. No one woke to see him leaving and no one would notice he was gone.

P.J. sat by Amelia's bed in the sun room not knowing what to do. He'd locked up a man he'd known for years, Ethan for shooting the young woman and putting a bullet in her that P.J. knew would likely kill her before morning. Ethan had been right about that but then why would Ethan even care after what he'd so carelessly done? If Amelia did die, it was all his fault for shooting without bothering to look if there were innocent women and children out on that street. P.J. had been paid to protect all the town's people and sure he had his own political ambitions tied into his position but he took the role of marshal seriously.

When Ethan had taken charge like that over the return of the town drunk, it'd put P.J. in a bad spot. He'd been hiding behind a wagon watching it all play out instead of acting. George had run out into the street behind a passing wagon and Amelia had ran after him, shielding him with her own body as shots whizzed by both of them. She'd saved the young boy's life but would it be at the cost of her own?

She didn't stir, she just looked pale yet feverish as perspiration soaked her brow. She certainly was a pretty young woman, married but with no husband in sight and the only woman in Paradise worth courting he'd imagined. But she hadn't seemed interested in him, for some reason her attention seemed to be focused on Ethan…the man who wound up shooting her on the street. What would she think of that and of Ethan if she were awake and knew the truth? He couldn't imagine she'd be too happy about it.

Suddenly he heard a slight noise, a creaking sound really that seemed to come from the living room. Had someone come in the front door and he hadn't noticed? He got up and slowly walked into the other room.

"Baxter is that you?"

He didn't see anything out of place or anybody so he returned to his vigil in the sunroom. Then suddenly before he knew it, he heard the footsteps and then felt someone grab his gun away from him right out of his hand and point in in his back, prodding him into the sun room. He knew it had to be Ethan who was supposed to be behind bars.

"You're making a big mistake Cord."

"The mistake was not doing this sooner," Ethan said, "John Taylor…"

The Indian walked in the sunroom removing his hat and with his medical tools in hand, wrapped up in a leather pouch. He went straight to his patient to examine her bullet wound, probing it carefully. He pulled out his set of sharp knives sterilizing them under a lit flame. Ethan and P.J. just watched him work, Ethan fervently hoping that John Taylor could save her life…but trusting him too. After all, his friend had saved his life a time or two. Amelia couldn't be in better hands.

The Indian dug in the wound with one of his knives and Amelia started to stir but didn't awake. Ethan sat in his chair watching, wishing he could be closer but not wanting to be in the way and knowing he'd pushed P.J. to the man's limit. His concern had to be on Amelia's life rather than pushing the marshal's buttons.

John Taylor began to go after the bullet.

Ben ran from the ranch into town stopping at the jail. He was shocked to see Charlie inside of it instead of his uncle.

"Uncle Ethan…Uncle Ethan…what?"

The man just looked at him, drunk as a skunk.

"Who?"

Feeling dejected, Ben walked out of the marshal's office.

John Taylor worked the knife carefully in the wound to probe the bullet so it could be removed, freed from where it had lodged. Finally he pulled it out of her and looked at it. He dropped it where it clinked into a container and then he used water and a towel to clean up the injured area.

Ben slipped inside Amelia's house and watched as his uncle had his eyes on what John Taylor was doing to help Amelia. Ben knew they were all very busy so he settled in one of the chairs in the living room, starting to nod off to sleep.

It was ten after midnight.

Ethan waited until John Taylor had finished cleaning out Amelia's wound in her side. She hadn't really stirred since the shooting and seemed paler than ever.

"We should know tomorrow."

Ethan nodded, feeling very emotional all of a sudden. He'd been so worked up by what happened, so focused on getting someone to save her life. Now he just felt intense relief.

"Thank you."

John Taylor walked out of the room and Ethan got up handing over the gun to P.J. and allowing himself to be handcuffed to go back to jail. It hadn't been about trying to escape, just about getting Amelia the medical help she needed to live.

P.J. just stared at him saying nothing before he gestured with one of his pistols for Ethan to leave the house to go back to jail. There, they saw John Taylor tending to a sleeping Ben.

"I'll take him home."

Charlie woke up inside the jail cell as soon as P.J. and Ethan entered the marshal's office. He looked a bit sheepish. P.J. unlocked the jail cell and pushed Ethan inside of it. Charlie just looked at him.

"Evening Marshal."

P.J. pulled him on out of there by his lapels and threw him on the ground. Charlie yelled, hey in protest.

As soon as it was daylight, John Taylor walked Ben back home to Ethan's ranch. Ben tugged on the Indian's sleeve and he bent town.

"I don't w…w…want to go home."

"I'm not surprised. Can you suggest an alternative?"

"I could live with you."

John Taylor appeared to consider it.

"Now that is a possibility…the only drawback I can think of is that I am a hermit."

Ben furrowed his brows.

"What's that?"

"Oh a hermit is someone who lives alone. If you come and live with me, I'll be out of a job."

"Oh…"

They both walked inside the house. The Parkers rushed down the stairs to meet him.

"Ben you gave us all a fright," Robert said.

Jane shook her head.

"Did you go to town?"

Ben nodded. Jane sighed.

"We said you couldn't go but you went anyway."

Robert looked at John Taylor.

"Thank you for bringing him home."

"We were both walking the same way so we just followed each other home."

Robert didn't look impressed.

"Thank you in any case."

Jane looked reproachful.

"We're going to have to have a long talk about this. Come along Ben."

But he hid behind John Taylor until he heard George's voice calling for the Indian running into his arms.

"You're just in time for breakfast."

John Taylor looked at the Parkers.

"Uh…not this morning George but thank you."

"But Claire's making some flapjacks."

Robert looked stern.

"Mr. Taylor said no George."

Jane focused on the older brother, gesturing inside with her head.

"Ben…"

John Taylor whispered something in Ben's ear which sent him running in the house past the Parkers. George took Jane's hand and walked back into the house with her.

The doctor had finally arrived in Paradise to check Amelia's bullet wound P.J. stood there next to him.

"How does it look?"

The doctor picked up the slug.

"Is this the bullet?"

"Yeah…"

He took off his stethoscope standing up.

"I' m still going to have to charge you full fee for the trip."

P.J. nodded.

"I understand."

"Even though it was unnecessary my coming here….who did the work?"

"An Indian."

"Make sure she gets plenty of rest. Indian…huh…"

Then the doctor left.

P.J. went to the office to get Ethan out of jail. He unlocked the cell door.

"Out…Out…"

"How's Amelia?"

"I said out…stay away from her…"

Ethan stared straight at him.

"Then she's all right?"

"She will recover. I don't want to see your face around here."

P.J. handed Ethan his holster and guns and sent him on his way.

But as Ethan set foot outside the marshal's office, he saw three men and realized it was a setup.

"Cord…"

He looked up and one of him hit his ribs with the butt of a rifle and the others grabbed him. They slung him over a horse and P.J. walked over to face him.

"They'll admire you for this. You shot Mrs. Lawson…proof that you can't overcome your past. Shake off your violent ways. The children hate you for it and you don't blame them. And now with those nice people minding the children…there's no reason for you to stay."

Ethan just listened to him. P.J. drew his face closer.

"That's why you're leaving for the good of the children. Altogether admirable."

P.J. handed a hat to one of the men in the posse before walking away.

"Thanks Marshal."

The children went to visit Amelia at her house where she had woken up, still feeling weak but very much alive. George handed her a bouquet of fresh flowers.

"Beautiful…"

Claire stepped in.

"I'll take them for you George."

Joseph looked serious.

"Sure were worried about you."

Claire returned.

"Most everybody was…"

George piped up.

"Did it hurt getting shot?"

Joseph snorted.

"What do you think. Of course it hurts to be shot."

Amelia sighed.

"It hurts…but I was lucky."

"Why do you think you were lucky?"

"Mr. Cochran has bad aim…"

Joseph looked at Claire.

"Mr. Cochran…?"

P.J. stepped forward.

"Cochran didn't shoot you…"

George finished for him.

"Uncle Ethan shot you…"

Amelia just stared at them and then covered her eyes with one of her hands. She could only imagine what Ethan felt right now if he knew the truth.

George's lip quivered.

"Don't cry…"

Amelia started laughing.

"Aren't you mad at him?"

Amelia shook her head.

"He must feel awful…"

Ben looked at P.J.

"Can we go get him Marshal?"

P.J. hedged.

"Well…"

Amelia looked at him.

"Why? Is he all right?"

George interjected.

"He's in jail."

Joseph finished providing the information.

"Marshal Braddock helped lock him up after he shot you."

P.J. sighed.

"I got mad I guess but I let him out hours ago. The moment I knew you'd pull through. It's just that..."

Now to lay on his cover story, he thought but Claire looked befuddled.

"What is it? Where is he?"

"I don't know. He just said he was leaving. I never figured he'd leave without saying goodbye."

Claire folded her arms and Ben and George looked at each other. Amelia, she just couldn't believe that Ethan would have done such a thing…and wondered without saying what had really happened.


	4. Chapter 4

Ben hung around in Paradise after leaving Amelia's house feeling somewhat depressed. He still had no idea why his uncle would have left him and his siblings like the marshal had told them. It just couldn't be true, it couldn't. His uncle wouldn't ever leave for any reason without saying goodbye.

He'd heard whispers about that he and his brothers and sisters would now be living with the Parkers and would go with them when they left Paradise. Well he wasn't having any of that. If he had to, he'd run away instead. No one would be able to find him and he'd look for Uncle Ethan on his own. He saw a man walk past him with a familiar looking coat and hat and joy filled him. Relief too that P.J. had been wrong about his uncle taking off.

"Uncle Ethan…Uncle Ethan…"

He ran to the man but when the man turned to look at him, he saw it was a stranger and not his uncle. Disappointment and despair filled him again.

"I'm s…s..sorry…Mister"

But the man had moved on down the street.

The group of men with Ethan in tow tied to one of the horses left the town limits behind them and headed through a glen of trees using a worn road. They stopped by a creek and dismounted. Ethan just looked at them as they fetched some water.

"Fellows bounty hunters?"

One of the men looked at him.

"Pictures don't do you justice.

Ethan figured he had some room to get his freedom.

"I'll make you a deal."

The bounty hunter snickered.

"Didn't realize you had anything to bargain with…"

Ethan pressed forward.

"Let me go and no one will get hurt."

Another bounty hunter shook his head, smiling.

"You got pluck Cord. Two hundred dollars in Texas. Who'd you kill down there the governor?"

"Nobody."

"You don't want to talk about it…makes no difference then."

Ethan sighed.

"A slight misunderstanding between me and a dozen Texas Rangers."

Another one looked at him arching his brows.

"A dozen Texas Rangers?"

"Untie my hands. No hard feelings."

The younger one spoke up.

"Maybe we should let him go.

Another countered while Ethan watched them closely.

"There's three of us…his hands are tied. We've got guns."

"So right should we?"

The leader got real angry as he headed to his horse.

"Cord shut up one more word out of you and I'll shove my blanket down your throat."

George sat dejected on the porch of the ranchhouse looking at an old mirror. Jane walked out to see him.

"I got fresh apple pie. Why don't you join the others?"

George looked at her.

"No Thank you."

She walked back in the house leaving him alone.

Joseph had ridden his horse to the lake and was skipping rocks when Claire found him. She halted her own horse.

"Very stupid of you. Thinking it was all some kind of mistake. Would Uncle Ethan really leave us? Would he be out there?"

"I don't think it was stupid. I was thinking the same thing."

"He didn't even say goodbye."

Claire joined him by the lake.

"Maybe he couldn't…"

"He doesn't care. How could he leave us?"

The bounty hunters camped out and cooked some food while Ethan still tied up watched them.

"You guys going to untie my hands?"

One of them sneered while chewing his vittles.

"He wants to eat. Let him eat like a dog."

They all laughed and suddenly a new person joined them. John Taylor peeked out from between two trees, in a cheerful mood.

"Good afternoon…"

They all stared at him.

"You got a cup of coffee for an old Indian on the road? I could pay…"

He held up some coins.

One of them gestured.

"Help yourself."

John Taylor sat at the fire next to Ethan, sipping his coffee.

"You fellows lawmen?"

One of them answered.

"Yeah we're lawmen…take your cup and move on Indian…"

John Taylor stood up.

"Thank you for your hospitality…"

Ethan reached with his tied hands for the knife that the Indian had slipped him so clandestinely. He rubbed the ropes against it to whittle them loose while the men kept eating totally unaware.

Jane sighed as she did the teaching of the children outside, not that they seemed to be paying much attention. But teaching was what she and her husband had done…before their children were taken from them by disease.

"The first 10 amendments of the Constitution are…"

She waited for one of the children to jump in and finish the statement for her, perhaps one of the older ones but they just looked at her quietly…not into the lesson plan at all.

"It's important children…you should all know this."

She glanced over across them one by one until her eyes fell on…

"Even you Ben."

"What?"

"You weren't paying attention were you?"

She looked towards the others.

"Will you answer the question for your brother Claire?"

"Um the first 10 Amendments of the Constitution…"

Jane nodded for her to continue but instead she looked sheepish.

"I should know this…"

Robert sighed.

"Of course you should. The country was founded in the principles stated in the amendments. There the very thing we should be fighting for in our daily lives."

Joseph piped up.

"The Bill of Rights."

Jane nodded, pleased.

"The Bill of Rights that protect us. Make us free and equal people. All of us, men, women, Indian, whites…the rights of our forefathers…Ben this concerns you too."

The young boy was looking someplace else.

"When Uncle Ethan is free…he'll be b…b…"

George finished.

"Back."

Joseph reacted.

"He's not coming back."

"Course he is…"

The two brothers continued to argue.

"He is…he is coming back."

The Parkers went over to comfort him.

"He is, isn't he?"

Jane brushed his forehead.

"I hope so…in the meantime Ben don't worry. You can count on me and Robert to look out after you. No matter what happens."

Ben fell into her arms and the others joined him.

It got dark and the bounty hunters tried to sleep near the fire leaving Ethan tied up. Suddenly one man heard a kettle drop and got up. Ethan started pounding on him having broken free of the ropes and knocking him out cold before riding off on the man's horse.

Back to Paradise.

By daylight he rode up to where the Parkers were loading furniture onto their wagon. He dismounted while they looked at him. Robert narrowed his eyes

"Mr. Cord."

No pleasantries down to business.

"How are the children?"

"Upset," Jane said, "but they're holding on…"

Robert sighed.

"We didn't think you were coming back Mr. Cord. We were going to take the children with us."

Back to Boston, all the way across the country. He walked towards the house.

"Well I'm back…"

Robert nodded.

"Yes of course…."

But Jane moved to block him.

"No…you don't have to come back. Let them go with us."

"I can't do that…"

"You can…and you should…you know they'd be better off with us."

Robert raised a hand.

"Jane that's not fair."

Ethan interjected.

"Wait a minute. I want to talk."

"I don't have to talk Mr. Cord. You know. Forgive me, but it's clear these children have interrupted your life. They will salvage ours and you'll be far better off for it."

Ethan appeared to consider it. He knew Jane had a point and then he looked up and saw George walking out of the house carrying his suitcase followed by Ben.

"Uncle Ethan…"

His uncle hoisted him up in his arms.

"I knew it. I knew it."

But Ethan put George in the wagon.

"You must all be excited about moving back East. It's a good idea"

Ben watched Ethan put the rest of the suitcases in the wagon.

"Why are you saying that?"

"Because I mean it Ben. Now none of us thought you living here was a good idea."

Ethan wasn't thrilled but he wanted what was best for the children and maybe that life was away from him. But we had no other choice."

Claire protested.

"But that was when we first got here."

Ethan pressed ahead.

"Because if I didn't take you in, you'd get separated but now you don't have to worry. The Parkers…will make sure you'll stay together."

Ben stammered.

"I don't w…w…want to go."

Ethan sighed.

"That's crazy Ben. Nobody stays in Paradise on purpose."

"I want to stay with you."

Joseph frowned.

"Ben stop whimpering. He didn't even want us in the first place."

"He d…does want us."

Ethan put the last of the luggage in the wagon.

"Joseph's right Ben. You didn't think we could really make this work could you? I tried my best to get everything going but I'm not a parent. I'm just not a parent. These people are parents."

The four children just looked at him but he wasn't done.

"You ought to be grateful to them for it. I am. Look I'm just not cut out for this."

Ben moved towards him and Ethan framed the boy's face with his hands stooping down to his level.

"You know that…"

Ben wrenched away from him and ran back into the house.

"We tried it and it didn't work. You all know that."

Joseph watched Ethan mount his horse.

"Yeah we know…."

Ethan looked at them one last time as he rode off to town. His work was done…but his heart was breaking. At least he knew he had one.

Just one more stop to make before he took off on his own…to see a woman who surely would be glad to see him leave Paradise.


	5. Chapter 5

Ethan never felt more alone in the world than he did riding away from the children and the ranch. He'd hurt them with his attitude and his words but it'd been for the best. Jane had been right in that the children would be better off with her and her husband than a gunfighter unable to put his violent past behind him.

Now he just had to make things right with Amelia before he left Paradise. Oh she'd be mad at him for shooting her and she'd tell him the children were better off with the Parkers than with the likes of him. Maybe hearing her say it would make it easier for him. Despite their differences, Amelia seemed to be a woman with a lot of common sense and no qualms about expressing it.

He knocked at the door not knowing what to expect. An older woman, Margaret answered it.

"Mrs. Lawson well enough?"

The woman shut the door on him.

"I'll ask."

Obviously not in approval of him…damn he felt like he was out trying to court Amelia rather than just apologize to her. Margaret turned to Amelia.

"It's him….the gunfighter."

Amelia lay on the couch in her dressing gown covered by a blanket. She'd started to feel better after a rough couple of days, even restless at being waited on hand and foot. She'd been thinking about the gunfighter a lot…especially since she found out the bullet that nearly took her out came from his gun.

"Have him come in…"

Margaret just shook her head.

The door opened again and Ethan, hat in hand walked in the house seeing Amelia lying there on the couch looking so much better than when he last saw her. Right pretty as he remembered too.

"Feeling better…"

She nodded with a smile. Gestured for him to sit down closer which he did, still feeling ill at ease. After all, it was the first conversation they'd had since he'd nearly killed her.

"I came by…to say I'm sorry."

She figured as much. Regret marked his features and it'd been there awhile.

"And say goodbye…"

She nodded slightly.

"I'd heard you were leaving…with the children?"

"No…the kids are going to Boston with the Parkers. It's better there in particular…me being a gunfighter and all."

"And a shooter of innocent bystanders."

He arched his brows up looking at her, as she bit back a smile. Not the reaction he quite expected from her, she just didn't look angry with him.

"Yeah…that too."

The way she looked at him…he just didn't know how to act.

"Everything you said about Paradise is true. There's no school. No church…"

She rolled her eyes.

"Poor excuse for a town."

"They'd be better off with the Parkers."

"Much…"

"There's nothing for them here."

She sighed.

"Nothing at all…"

She stared at him unflinchingly and did that unnerve him!

"Look I didn't mean nothing. You've been very good to them and good for them."

"John Taylor too?"

"Yeah John Taylor…they going to miss him."

Amelia showed no mercy on the man in front of her.

"And he'll miss them…"

Ethan felt like he'd lost the words to continue.

"Yeah…"

Ethan got up to walk to the door.

"I thought I'd move on…up to Montana."

Fingering his hat as he stared at it.

"I'll stop by and say goodbye if it's all right."

"Yeah…of course…"

The way she looked at him then…it just threw all his defenses into the forefront. He went back and sat down in front of her.

"Look Amelia…I can't do anything for them. I've got nothing to give them…."

He couldn't believe he was saying this all to her of all people and yet it made sense. She looked at him then and then shook her head.

"Ethan that's just not true."

He felt all the emotions of the past few days rush through him and suddenly he looked down and felt her fingers intertwined with his as she smiled at him.

And at that point, he found the courage to change his mind.

P.J. walked down the street. He saw Ethan bounding down the steps of Amelia's house but it wasn't the same man he'd seen released from jail. The two men faced off.

"Want something done right you got to do it yourself…"

P.J. just looked at him.

"I heard those fellows were good."

"Wasn't every smart, you didn't need a bounty hunter."

Ethan continued walking to his horse.

"What you talking about?"

"You gave me a lecture about leaving for the good of the children. Made a lot of sense at the time feeling as bad as I did. Should have left it alone."

Ethan mounted his horse.

"I'd have been long gone."

"So…why'd you come back?"

"Unfinished business…that day is coming P.J."

"I'll be ready…"

Ethan nodded at him and then rode off back to head the Parkers and the children off at the pass. The children sitting dejected in the wagon saw him as he pulled up. They got off to meet him…even Joseph to head on back home together.

They all sat with Amelia at the restaurant in Scotty's hotel eating the only meal on the menu that day. They'd taken the wagon into town to pick up Amelia.

The banker still recovering from her injury had to convince Margaret that going out with the gunfighter for a few hours wouldn't rip her injury apart or do other harm to her.

Ethan thought her beautiful in her blue dress and bonnet. He didn't know what to say really.

"You look…better."

She smiled back at him.

"I feel better Mr. Cord."

"Ethan…'s my name. I call you Amelia after all."

"Yes you do…Ethan."

He felt tongue tied right then, not something familiar to him so he focused on helping Claire make sure Ben and George didn't fight at the table. The Parkers had headed back to Boston but had discussed meeting with an Orphan train along the way and adopting one or more of them.

"I never did thank you did I?"

She just smiled at him sipping her drink.

"Seeing you together again like this…is enough."

He looked at her…knowing if it hadn't been for her but Scotty brought them all nice pieces of his famous dark chocolate cake.

The rest would just have to wait.


End file.
